


Because...Drunk

by PaperAnn



Series: PaperAnn's Kink Bingo 2017 Works [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol as a Coping Mechanism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sam, Break Up Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mild Angst, Misunderstandings, Possessive Sam Winchester, Public Sex, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn
Summary: When Sam accidentally falls asleep while getting ready for his date, he has no idea how difficult it'll be to get a hold of Gabriel afterwards; misunderstanding or not.  It takes a second, but once Sam realizes this particular date was planned to discuss their future and taking the next step in their relationship—well, Sam’s reasoningdoeslook like a half-assed excuse now.The first actual communication between the two is a boozed-up Gabriel, drunk-texting out at the club and ‘rebounding!’  Sam isnotpleased.  He does manage to glean one bit of info from the chat, and Sam knows Gabriel will be on a bender the whole weekend.  Sam’s going to find him, fix this, and take out any competition—he will get his boyfriend back.





	Because...Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Public Sex
> 
> All the love to my babe, my amazing beta [GlitchedWings](https://idjitsaviors.tumblr.com/), for her fabulous hard work!
> 
> Special thanks to [dmsilvisart](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/) for creating me gorgeous birthday art, and choosing this fic for inspiration! Such a wonderful soul <3

**Sunday  
** _Sam 9:15AM_  
_Oh my God_  
_I am so sorry about last night_  
  
_Sam 9:37AM  
_ _Can you text me when you wake up?_

 _Sam 3:14PM_  
_Hey I tried to call you and it when straight to voicemail_  
Listen to it please  
_Call me back?_

  **Monday  
** _Sam 11:45AM  
__Hey you around today?_

  **Wednesday  
** _Sam 7:23PM  
__OK I’m guessing at this point you’re ignoring me or something_

 _Sam 7:24PM_  
_I really, really am sorry about Saturday_  
_You know how crazy my work has been, I was getting ready to head out to meet you and I sat down for a second to rest my eyes.  The next thing I knew it was Sunday morning._  
I sent you a message as soon as I woke up.  Tried to explain over voicemail

  _Sam 7:45PM_  
_Please just talk to me, I don’t want this to be the thing that messes everything up  
__I know it felt like I stood you up, but I didn’t mean to.  I’m all finished with the cases that were driving me nuts, it should be smooth sailing.  If it’s not, I’ll make sure it is._

  _Sam 8:59PM  
__Gabriel, please please just tell me you're getting all this_

With a groan that sounded a lot like defeat, Sam set his phone down on the table and wiped a hand over his face.  He massaged his temples and hung his head because he felt so damn helpless.  Sure, he’d only been dating this guy for a couple months.  He shouldn’t be as affected as he was, but this just went to prove something.

The fact that Sam _was_ this upset about the situation—that meant Gabriel, and what they had between them, was special.

It was always a goddamn joke, that you needed to lose something, or shit had to hit the fan, before you realized just how important they were to you.  

Sam was tempted, so damn tempted, to show up at Gabriel’s work.  To corner him, if only to be heard out.  Although… what would Sam say that he hadn’t already texted him?  What he hadn't already pleaded about over his voicemail?  He’d just end up looking stalker-y and then, even if Gabriel was even considering replying, well.  That would fly out the window.  Talk about grounds for a restraining order…

Things had been a nightmare since the moment Sam woke up on Sunday morning.

He had a slew of missed calls, the unread texts of ‘are you close?’ ‘where are you samsquatch!’ ‘did I get the wrong place?’ and eventually ‘welllll thanks for a good time buddy’ around closing.  Yes.  Gabriel had waited at the bar _all night_ for him, right up until it was last friggin call.

Gabriel hadn’t given Sam an hour and left, as anyone else would, no—Gabriel spent his entire goddamn night probably hovering over his phone, waiting, lonely and growing lonelier as the night progressed.  For hours and hours, as Sam was sleeping the evening away.

Fuck, and that meant something.  Well, it meant two things.  One, that Gabriel had faith in Sam, and he would jump through hoops to see him, if only for a half hour if Sam showed up at the very end of the night, since he’d wait that long.  Two—well… well, Gabriel _had_ waited that long.  Now, he’d probably _lost_ faith in Sam.  After showing loyalty, Sam showed him a blow-off, because he didn’t respond to a single message and left him hanging.

Who the hell passes out at eight o’clock at night?  Or, to take that even further, who sleeps through their ring tone, the trill of calls, the annoying text noise, hell, even the vibration echoing across the glass table?!

Gabriel probably thought he was making shit up.  Probably thought he had done something else and ditched out, but felt bad cancelling, since his ‘excuse’ was so far-fetched.  But far-fetched usually meant it was _real_!

Sam heaved a sigh and sunk into his couch, staring at the phone he already knew would remain silent.  It had been four days—the message was pretty clear.  Still, Sam’s plan was to give Gabriel some space, hoping that time would help, and then he’d try again.  Sam wasn’t giving up that easily.

\-----------------------

Sam was jarred out of bed after the long week by his phone and instantly grabbed it to see a name that made him hold his breath.  At least this time, he’d been snapped awake by it!  Ever since the incident he’d tried to retrain his body (something that was useless and would prove to be a god-awful habit in the future) to be on a hair-trigger for those ringtones, and he pumped up the volume.

 **Friday  
** _Gabriel 11:51PM_  
_u suck_  
_do u know how many hotties I had to turn down waiting for u only to be stood up  
_ _????_

  _Gabriel 11:53PM_  
_do u know how many hotties im STILL turning down bc I cant stop thinking about u??  
__It sucks im trying to rebound but its not working >: (_

Woah, woah, woah, what?  Sam had to squint at the text to read it again, because this meant…

 _Sam 11:55PM  
_ _you’re out trying to get laid?_

 _Gabriel 11:57PM_  
_duh  
_ _cant pull the trigger though_

 _Sam 12:00AM_  
_Do I even want to know what that means?  
_ _You can do what you want but I’m really kind of shocked right now_

 _Gabriel 12:03AM_  
_it means that ive got em on the line but I cant take em home_  
_shocked??  
_ _Helllllooooo do you know me???_

 _Sam 12:06AM_  
_I thought I did.  I thought that we had a really good thing going and it meant it little more than you dropping it like this._  
_I can’t say I’m sorry enough, I feel horrible that I fell asleep and I want to make it up to you  
_ _But it looks like you’ve moved on already I guess.  Wow._

 _Gabriel 12:10AM_  
_u dont get to wow me mister_  
_did you NOT hear me about me thinking about u?  
_ _r you blind or dumb?_

 _Sam 12:11AM_  
_How drunk are you?  
_ _Who pulled you out to the bar?_

 _Gabriel 12:14AM  
_ _yes_

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, because this entire conversation was infuriating.  Well, maybe frustrating was the word.  There were parts that were infuriating, like when he thought Gabriel was going to grab a random chick or guy to fuck just because he was lashing out.  And, yes, that’s _exactly_ what Sam knew Gabriel meant when he asked ‘if Sam knew him at all.' 

Gabriel was chaotic in the most amazing, captivating way, but for the first time ever Sam wasn’t happy about it.  Hell, he could feel the rage bubbling in his veins at the mere thought of Gabriel being with someone else.

From the texts, he was able to decipher that, yes, Gabriel was tanked.  And he had undoubtedly been hauled out to a bar or club by one of his bad-influence friends.  Because Sam’s Gabriel?  He was a casual drinker—he stopped at happy-affectation-buzzed and avidly denied how much he wanted to cuddle during those periods of time.  Even though Sam loved every second of it.

He’d bet money that someone was putting him up to this.  Rebounding.

But… he breathed just a little easier knowing that Gabriel was still thinking about him, and it was enough that Sam, himself, was cock-blocking Gabe from having a good time with a one-night-stand, even if he wasn‘t there.  Thank Jesus Fucking Christ.

Apparently, Sam had gone too long without responding, because his phone lit up again.

 _Gabriel 12:20AM_  
_y did u do it_  
_and y cant u just shove the bullshit and tell me what really happened_  
were u bored of us???

 _Sam 12:23AM_  
_No!!  Gabriel.  I swear to God I am telling you the truth.  If I had a better lie, I’d use that, all right?  Why would I blow you off, then blow up your phone the very next morning, constantly begging for you to get back to me?  
_ _Doesn’t make sense if it’s not real, does it?_

 _Gabriel 12:30AM_  
_fuck if I know  
_ _my brains got too much vodka in it_

 _Sam 12:32AM  
_ _You hate vodka_

 _Gabriel 12:33AM  
_ _I hate sober_

 _Sam 12:34AM  
_ _I miss you_

 _Gabriel 12:36AM  
_ _yeah well thats complicated_

 _Sam 12:38AM_  
_Why does it have to be?  
_ _I thought we were kind of serious, getting ready to take another step_

 _Gabriel 12:40AM_  
_me too_  
_Figured thats why you put us on self-destruct_  
cause you wanted out

Oh fuck.  That would make so much sense from Gabriel’s end, that it hurt.  Because they really _were_.  They were beginning to freely call each other boyfriends, which was amazingly liberating, and were talking openly about the future.  A future together.  Shit!    
  
Sam realized with dread that was one of the _main things_ they had planned to discuss on Saturday!  Sam had completely forgotten about it! 

Now, Gabriel’s reaction… the way he’d been avoiding Sam at every turn and ‘trying to move on,’ it made so much more sense because of the awful timing.  No matter how stupid of a mistake, on a date when they were going to discuss ‘them’ and ‘that next step’ because they were so happy, and Sam didn’t show?

Of course, it could be read like a break up!  If not, it was an obvious 'let’s slow things back down' and if Gabriel didn’t want that, he would cut out.  This sure looked like cutting out to Sam, and though it was an amazing indicator Gabriel wanted more, it was a horrible way to find out.

 _Sam 12:45AM_  
_I need to see you_  
_Explain this was a huge misunderstanding  
_ _I need to show you_

 _Gabriel 12:50AM_  
_aint happening tonight kiddo  
_ _Who knows when_

 _Sam 12:52AM  
_ _What are you doing tomorrow?_

 _Gabriel 12:55AM  
_ _nursing a hangover, rinse and repeat_

 _Sam 12:59AM_  
_Please please promise me you won’t go home with anyone tonight  
_ _Just give me a chance_

 _Sam 1:02AM_  
_Let me ruin it, keep thinking about me  
_ _Because you haven’t left my mind once_

 _Gabriel 1:04AM  
_ _u in the business of waxing poetry now sammy??_

 _Sam 1:06AM  
_ _I’m in the business of getting you back and fixing this_

 _Gabriel 1:09AM  
_ _LOL good luck sir_

 _Sam 1:11AM  
_ _Why did you text me in the first place if you didn’t think we still had a shot?_

 _Gabriel 1:13AM_  
_Bc druuuuunk  
_ _Obviously_

 _Sam 1:15AM_  
_It’s more than that.  I’ll prove it to you  
_ _And I’ll see you tomorrow_

 _Gabriel 1:18AM  
_ _hhahaha better get to bed kiddo or else you might just sleep right thru it again_

 _Sam 1:23AM_  
_Good night, Gabriel_  
_Don’t do anything stupid, drink a lot of water_  
_Don’t let whoever this friend is force you into anything_  
_Remember WE are not done yet  
_ _You’re not allowed to be with anyone else_

 _Gabriel 1:25AM_  
_oooo I love it when ur jealous  
_ _sexy_

 _Sam 1:26AM_  
_Trust me, you don’t want to see it_  
_But it’s there  
_ _Be safe_

He pulled the phone to his chest and worried his bottom lip with his teeth, debating on whether or not he should flip the Do Not Disturb on.  If Gabriel continued to text him, it would do nothing but egg him on, because Gabriel  knew precisely how to stir the pot and hit him with these low blows.  Sam didn’t know what he was capable of until now… 

And Sam didn’t want to stew.  He didn’t want to worry, but the thing that stuck out in his mind was the time.  It was last call right now.  Gabriel had never strayed, giving Sam his full attention from the moment texted him.  Which meant the odds of a warm body for the night were slim…

Or, that’s what Sam prayed as he set the phone on his nightstand and shut his eyes.

He couldn’t help it.

He left the volume up and the settings as is.

Sam could never shut Gabriel out, especially now that he knew _why_ Gabriel hurt so much, and the pain he’d caused.  Fuck, he was the worst boyfriend in the world without even knowing it!  But he’d warned Gabriel that he was finding him tomorrow.  

It wasn’t stalking if you gave them the warning, right?

\--------------------------------

Of course, no matter how many messages Sam sent the next day, he didn’t get a response.

He wasn’t expecting one, but that didn’t change his plan.

Drunk words, sober thoughts—he knew Gabriel would be on a bender this entire weekend, so all he needed to figure out was where.

He got dressed deliberately for his wayward boyfriend.  Sam grabbed the jeans Gabriel’s hand gravitated towards, he’d always grab Sam’s ass in these—it was a given.  Next, he pulled on one of his henleys that had been accidentally tossed in the drier and shrunk enough to where Sam was in the process of stretching it back out.  The shirt was almost there, but it still hugged his muscles in a way nothing else in his wardrobe did.  And tonight, he was out for blood.

Once he grabbed his leather jacket and boots, he began the reconnaissance work.

It was late, he figured that no one working, as they usually closed up shop early on the weekends, so Sam had free rein to make phone calls.  He began with Gabriel’s brother, someone he now considered his own friend: Castiel.  Plus, Castiel would never, ever step foot into a club to get hammered, let alone drag Gabriel out to get laid, so Sam knew he wasn’t the culprit.  Although Cas may have some insight as to who was.

He cursed as the phone rang, because Sam was one more ring away from voicemail—

At the very last minute, a cool voice answered, “Hello, Sam.  What may I help you with?”

Castiel didn’t sound like his usual self, which made Sam think that Gabriel was very vocal about the misunderstanding.  Shit, how many people knew about this?  Was it the whole world?  Sam was going to fix this tonight even if it killed him.

“Hey, Cas.  So I’m guessing you’ve talked to Gabriel and—”

“Of course I have.  Which is why I’m very confused as to what you’re calling me about.”

Swift and to the point.  Typical Cas.

“You know your brother and how stubborn he can be.  I’ve been harassing him all week, trying to get him to talk to me.  This was all a huge mistake, Cas.”  Sam was hoping at least one of them would be reasonable.  “I didn’t stand him up.  Well, willingly.  I totally passed out from friggin exhaustion.  I’ve been trying to talk with him ever since.  Finally made contact last night.”

“You…did?” Castiel sounded confused, if not intrigued.

“Well, kind of.”  Sam admitted it wasn’t real communication, since Gabriel may not even remember it.  “He drunk texted me.  But we, uh, _talked_ for a while.  Most of it bickering.  But I told him I was going to find him tonight, and I need to ante up.  Whoever he was with last night got him hammered and took him out to get laid.   _Before_ I could set things straight with him, Cas.  I need to see him, I gotta tell him how goddamn important he is to me, I—”  He had to stop himself from a confessional to Cas!  “Shit, sorry, I got carried away.  But anyway, can you help me out?”

Castiel exhaled with mild annoyance on the phone, “You two are quite frustrating.  But I believe I know who he’s with, at least.  While most all of his friends may turn to alcohol to cope, I know of one, specifically, who would encourage sex.”

“Perfect!”  Sam almost jumped up from the couch in joy.  “Who is this person, and where do they usually hang out around here?  What bars or clubs?  Places like that.”

“His name’s Balthazar, he’s a friend of mine, too,” he sounded ashamed to admit it.  “I don’t know the area, Sam, I apologize.”

Fuck.  There was the hitch.  He forgot that Cas had moved away for college and then worked abroad for nearly a decade before he came home.  Not only did the people change, but the landscape and scenery was something he was still getting reacquainted with.

“It’s fine, Cas.  Thank you for that, though.  I’ll try to see if I can find anything online, you wouldn’t believe how easy it is to find people through social networks these days.  I’m sure if I could just find his profile and see if he’s checked in anywhere…” Sam thought aloud, hoping something would be that easy.

“Sam.  May I ask you a question?”

The directness was jolting, but there was no hesitation when he said, “Of course.  I’m an open book.”

“Do you truly care for my brother?  Or is this some game?” Cas asked without preamble.

“Of fucking course I care about him!” Sam felt offended that everyone was second-guessing his own damn feeling.  “I care about him a helluva lot more than anyone knows and that's why I’m going crazy over this mess!  I swear to God, if I find out this jackass forced him into hooking up with someone, I’m gonna kick his ass.  Gabriel is mine, and it’s not a game!  This is my life, and I want him in it for as long as he’s willing to be in it—but he’s not leaving because of this one, stupid mix-up!”

“All right.”  Cas sounded satisfied and somewhat happy after Sam’s tirade.  “I’ll get a hold of Balthazar, figure out where they’re going tonight.  Then I’ll text you the address.”

Cas was… vetting him?  Making sure he was up to standards because he could help him out, but wanted to make sure that it was worth it?  Well, fuck, Sam must have passed.  The dumb smile on his face and his fluttering heart showed how thrilled he was: this might just work!

“Seriously?  You’re the best, Cas!  I owe you one, okay?  Thank you, I… really needed this break,” Sam chuckled and shook his head.  “I’ll let you know when I’ve dragged him back.”

“It’s silly to lose something over a miscommunication.  I know how Gabriel feels about you, and what he feels is with his whole heart.  Don’t break it, that’s all you owe me.  Good luck tonight.  I know he‘ll be… difficult.”  And with that disclaimer, Castiel hung up.

Yeah, Sam figured as much.

His leg was bouncing up and down as he waited, and when he couldn’t take much more, he had to rush into the kitchen to grab the bourbon from the cabinet.  It was easy to justify it, after all, Sam knew it’d be awkward to be the odd man out if he was sober at this joint coming up on—he glanced at the clock—eleven?  Shit.

He prayed Gabriel hadn’t gotten over his slump yet, that he wasn’t flirting and romancing someone.  God knows he was good at it.  He’d gotten to Sam right from the start, it hadn’t taken more than a first date to know he didn’t want this to end.  That he’d want to see Gabriel over and over again.  He had fallen hard, and—

Sam’s phone finally beeped, and the screen showed a location with an address.  The only thing that made his stomach churn was that the club was just that.  A freakin’ dance club.  Except, it was seedy and sketchy as all hell, he knew that it was also a front and a prime place to sell a slew of different drugs with the perfect consumers grinding on the dance floor.  Dean told him they’d been trying to bust the joint forever, but there was never enough probable cause.

He grabbed his jacket, stuffed his wallet inside, shoes already on, and locked up the house.  There was just enough liquor in Sam’s body to both keep him warm from the chilly wind and give him that gumption to move forward.  In no time, he was in a cab and on his way.

\------------------------

Gabriel was feeling no pain; he was weightless, free yet confused.  He sipped generously at what had to be his seventh drink and glared at his phone.   _No_ , he wouldn’t be the one to start a conversation again—he was already kicking himself for the bullshit he’d sent last night!—but… why had Sam stopped texting him?

Maybe all his promises were empty all over again.

“Darling, cheer up!” Balthazar caught him as he brought them over two shots and snipped, “I swear, if I see you with that phone out one more time, I’m going to break it in half and flush it!  Now, take your medicine and get out there!”

He forced a smile and swallowed down the tequila (a level up from vodka, thank Christ!) and laughed, “’S pretty good medicine, right?  You never told me, you know,” Gabriel gestured to the seat next to him because he didn’t want to ‘get out there,’ so he changed the subject.  “What happened with that feisty little redhead last night?”

“Mm, oh, let’s just say she _certainly_ lived up to the hype,” Balthazar purred.  “Crazy and fiery in all the right ways.  You found someone after I left, correct?”  He raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to answer.

“Buddy, it’s still too soon, I—”

“Excuses!  The quickest way to get over some half-wit who clearly doesn’t reciprocate the feeling you have for him is a distraction!” Balthazar slapped his hand down on the table and then flashed a devilish smirk, “The more distractions, the better.  Think big, Gabriel!  I know you used to know how to.”

“You’re right, I did,” he sighed wistfully, swaying in his chair.  “And then, I was ruined.”  He snapped his fingers together, “Just like _that_!  Goddammit, you’re right.  I’m pissed off again!”  Gabriel grabbed the straw and yanked it out of the drink, flinging it at random, and not knowing the sugary residue ended up sticking in some poor girl’s weave.  He chugged it, the zing of liquor instantly fueling him and giving him new energy.

“Yes, yes, my friend!  Good!  Stay mad, let it inspire you, because you’re not allowed to mope anymore, you—” Balthazar’s cheering was cut short as a pretty blonde who Gabriel had locked eyes with had already started moving towards him, and his wink had been enough to speed up her pace.  Balthazar saw this and lowered his voice to say, “Yes.  Very good,” and slowly backed away, giving them some space.  He was probably off to find his own next partner, or _partners_ , for the evening.

She was beautiful in every way a woman should be beautiful.  Almost to the point where she looked photoshopped or walking around wearing a filter.  Yet, the thing that actually attracted Gabriel to her was her eyes, because they looked just like Sam’s… fuck.

Maybe Balthazar was right, maybe he could do this!    
  
Once she was within reach Gabriel shot her a charming smile and asked, “Did you just strut halfway across the bar to come see me?  Although—you looked right at home.  I think I’ve seen you work the runway.  Name’s Gabriel, what’s yours, sweetheart?”

“Hah, I think I’d need to be at least a foot taller to be on a catwalk, but thanks for the compliment.”  She tilted her head, and Gabriel was so drawn in by those damn eyes!  “My name’s Amber.  I think I saw you in here last night.  You were blowing off people left and right.  What changed?”  Amber was honestly curious, leaning closer to hear over the noise in the club as she sipped her drink.

“Truthfully?”  He could do this!  Gabriel let his hand barely graze over hers with a grin.  “You comin’ along may have had something to do with it.”

That made her light up and shake her head with a bright smile, stating, “Gabriel, for being picky, you’re quite charming, aren’t you?”

“He is, isn’t he?”

The booming voice made both Gabriel and Amber turn around with a jolt—Amber confused and Gabriel, well, he paled at the sight.

But Sam was there, he was on a mission, and he wasn’t stopping.

He patted the girl on the back and said, “I’m sure you’re a very nice woman, but Gabriel’s mine and I’m here to give him a reminder.  Or a wake-up call.  So it was nice meeting you, I hope you have a good night.”

Amber’s focus switched back between the two men, unsure of what to do, but she stated seriously, “I don’t like confrontation.  Whatever you need to work out, get it done.  And don’t involve other people until you do, okay?”

“Hey, I’m—” Gabriel reached out for her, to say he was sorry, but Sam slapped his hand down on the table, and then grabbed it.

Sam ordered, “I’m here.  And I’m _not_ leaving.  I told you I’d find you tonight.”  With a dry, humorless chuckle he then tossed Gabriel’s hand aside and asked, “So I guess you’re not thinking about me anymore because your rebounding day’s going just fine.”  In self-deprication, even though it hurt Sam seeing it up close, he blurted out, “I guess maybe whatever we had wasn’t as serious as I thought.  Maybe it was a good thing I fell asleep, if you can move on to someone else this easily, huh.”

This was not how Sam had planned on finding Gabriel, not even a little bit.

Fuck.  Here Sam was, ready to fight off some dude, but not a gorgeous girl who was clearly hitting it off with Gabriel.  Now all Sam wanted was a drink.

“You’re still going with that story, huh?” Gabriel asked with a tilt of his head, examining him.  “Gonna ride that one out ‘til the day you die?”

“Because it’s true.  But it looks like there are better things for riding, huh?” Sam hadn’t meant the pure venom coating his words, but he couldn’t take them back.  So he turned tail and headed to the bar.

Maybe it was futile.  Pointless.  Gabriel was worth it, Sam wanted him so bad it hurt, but it looked like he’d already moved on and there was no coming back from that.

Sam barely even looked at the bartender when he ordered three shots, because there was no point sticking around.  Sam would pound them down, then leave.  Find himself numb on the way home, pass out in bed.

Busting through the doors and looking through the crowd, Sam had been on a mission to prove to Gabriel they were meant to be together.  Unfortunately, just as quickly, Gabriel had shown him that they _weren’t_.  If Sam thought being ignored was bad, seeing your boyfriend, just a week after some stupid shit happened, seducing a gorgeous woman in front of you was so much worse.

Sam downed the first, and the second shot was poised on his lips when he heard a frustrated, “Sam!” as Gabriel shoved someone aside with a yelp at the bar to make room next to him.  As he watched, he demanded, “The fuck are you doing?!”

When Sam made a face and set down the third and final shot, he explained, “What’s it look like?  I’m drowning my sorrows, so you can have your freedom.  This kills me, Gabriel, so don’t just sit here to watch me friggin suffer.  Go, I’m sure that chick will have you back in a sec—”

Gabriel grabbed a fistful of the henley and hauled Sam down to stare at him.  His expression, his eyes, the defeat in his own, well, _everything_.  That’s when Gabriel realized that Sam was telling the truth.  And his own suffering had been for nothing, too.  He growled low in his chest, unsure whether he wanted to punch his giant of a boyfriend or kiss him.

Then again… maybe he had something _better_.

“Follow me,” Gabriel ordered, and didn’t bother to look back and see if Sam had obeyed his direction.

He knew that Sam would, he’d follow him like a little puppy—and if nothing had changed between them it would’ve been to the ends of the Earth.  There was some ducking and dodging involved, but eventually, they managed to worm their way to the back.  There was a flight of stairs that led down to where the bathrooms were, as well as the street entrance, the smoking patio and another room—where the deals went down.

However, Gabriel noticed there wasn’t a line and made a sharp left into the bathroom.

In no time they were in front of a wall-length mirror and Sam was staring at him curiously, Gabriel looking for feet under the stalls.  There was one man at the urinal as Gabriel pretended to fix his hair, and gave Sam a look to follow suit.  Eventually, that man left, and the other one in the stall washed his hands and took off.

Gabriel grabbed Sam roughly, hauled him into the furthest stall in a long line of them and locked the door.  He shoved him up against the brick wall and kissed him breathless, Sam whimpering in surprise and need, because he’d missed this—God, had he missed this.

When Gabriel’s mouth wandered, sucking down his neck, Sam moaned, “Jesus, I was so scared.  Scared I’d never have you, be with you again.  I don’t ever wanna feel that way, Gabe, you’re mine.”

“Ditto, babe,” he groaned, and shocked Sam as he reached down the front of his pants and fearlessly grabbed his semi-hard cock.

A strangled noise was muffled by a hand that shot up to cover Sam’s mouth, but it melted into a moan as Gabriel stroked him into hardness.  He _hadn’t_ been expecting that at all.  Or when Gabriel unzipped his jeans and tugged his boxers down so he was completely exposed, which seemed extreme—but when Gabriel reached into his pocket—

“Woah, what are you doing?” Sam ripped his hand away and spat out the harsh, scandalized whisper, “We _can’t_!  Not in here, people will be in and out and—” just as he said it, the door swung open and a pair of men were rambunctiously chatting about someone getting married, and how they were getting screwed.

Gabriel’s smirk was devilish as he placed a single finger on Sam’s lips and leaned in to whisper, “You’ll just have to be extra quiet then, won’t you?  Because I am going to fuck you, right here, right now,” and nipped his earlobe.

Even though Sam was not happy that Gabriel was actually carrying lube on him, the fact that he now had two fingers stroking inside his body, stretching him open, was good.  Because, yeah, Sam understood the urgency.  It was almost like they had to seal the deal.  Solidify they were together, that the other wasn’t going anywhere, that they were across the bridge and—

Sam bit back a hiss as Gabriel deliberately stroked his prostate.  But it _wasn’t_ just a brush or a graze—no.  He was fucking massaging it, relentlessly, making Sam go weak in the knees and buckling, needing to reach out and grab the stall wall.  He could hear Gabriel chuckle as he continued the sweet torture, like he was trying to get Sam to give them away, or something?!

Sam fought, dammit, did he fight!  He even arched back, whispering, “You better keep moving if you wanna fuck me, Gabriel.  Or else I’m gonna get off, zip up my pants, and leave you with a raging boner.”

Instantly, Gabriel plunged in his third finger, watching Sam’s jaw drop, and countered, “You wouldn’t do that to me, babe.  You’re too good to me,” he paused thoughtfully, “Most of the time.”

“All of the time,” Sam groaned, pushing himself against the intrusion, needing Gabriel as far inside as he could push, as he ached for it.

Gabriel’s breathing hitched as the men finally left the room and he verbally praised, “Goddammit, Sam.  Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now?  Needy and strung out, just imagining my cock inside you.  Fuck, I’m not holding back, okay?  I’m gonna pound that sweet ass for all that it’s worth,” he promised, knowing from experience that Sam would be ready and moving like lightening to unbuckle his pants, unzip his fly and finally free his erection.

Sam licked his lips taking in the sight of Gabriel’s thick, pulsing cock, smeared with precum and just waiting to plunge inside him.  What he wasn’t thrilled about was when Gabriel pulled out a condom—because of what it _meant_ , Gabriel actually having one on him, the implications—shit.

They hadn’t been using condoms for months, but in this case?  Yeah, it _was_ practical.  Even though Gabriel’s friggin intent behind carrying it had been to shield and protect himself from a new asshole or pussy.

“Shh, calm down, kiddo, I can see you seething,” Gabriel chuckled, spreading kisses on his neck, “Told you.  I could never pull the trigger.  Only reason I was talking to Amber?  Was because her eyes looked like yours.  You ready?  You’re gonna need to grab something, brace yourself.”

“Okay,” Sam said the word as both acceptance and understanding because he was quivering with need.  Gabriel knew every little cheat that got Sam revved up, everything that drove him insane with pleasure and Sam knew that he was going to fuck him right.

It was grimy, filthy, but Sam bent over and grabbed the back of the toilet, since the flimsy stall walls would shake from the impact of his thrusts.  He spread his legs and heard a curse fall from Gabriel’s lips, along with a, “God, I missed this,“ and just as the head (covered by the condom—they’d need a redo very, very soon) of Gabriel’s thick, throbbing dick circled his stretched and needy hole, the door swung open again.

This was a goddamn bachelor party!  And instead of using caution in the rowdiness of the room, with probably _fucking_   _ten_ boisterous guys needing ‘to piss like racehorses,’ Gabriel _slammed_ into Sam.

Sam twisted his neck, biting into the meat of his own shoulder, since he couldn’t be forced to touch his face or anything now, until he washed his hands damn hands!  Although Gabriel had managed to give him time, once his hips began moving, one of the men commented, “Oh, someone’s in here, we shouldn’t be this annoying, dudes!”

Sam’s eyes doubled in size, a half second away from asking Gabriel if they should stop—but _no_ , Gabriel didn’t hold back for even a second.  Apparently, five stalls away from the urinals made him untouchable, and the way they were pitched back, tucked away in the large, handicapped corner stall made him bold.  So instead of fucking Sam fast and hard, he plunged deep, and ground right against Sam's sweet spot.  It was all calculated, the ass!

The bachelor party heard Sam choke, and while the majority was chatting amongst themselves in the front of the bathroom, one ‘good Samaritan’ asked, “You alright, man?” while Gabriel was ruthlessly rolling his pelvis in Sam… and then wrapping his hand around Sam’s cock.

“You should answer, Sammy,” Gabriel whispered, and began slowly jerking him off, “Before they walk back over and see two sets of feet in one stall.”

Sam could have killed him!  His brain was firing off in all different directions, he was barely capable of fucking _standing_ , let alone _speaking_ to someone but goddamn Gabriel—!

“’m good, dude!” Sam’s voice was hoarse and utterly fucked, so he cleared his throat and added, “Probably don’t wanna come back here, though, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh!” the guy’s footsteps retreated, “I gotcha, bro!” and the rowdy laughter and socializing continued with the man turning back to his friends.

Gabriel chuckled low, and dared with the ambient noise to pull out just enough to slam inside, thrusts longer and harder, pushing the limits.  Sam was terrified of being caught and jutted his hips backwards, not allowing Gabriel enough room for their skin to slap together as he wanted it to.

Not to mention, he was still worried he was going to keel over from the sensory overload.  The adrenaline of the fuckin’ party of ten being mere feet away with his boyfriend balls deep inside his ass, with his hand jerking him off, it wasn’t fair!  

Sam clenched his muscles down around Gabriel’s cock, hoping to make him feel a modicum of the recklessness he was being shoved into and then bucked back on him harder.

There was a, “Wait—did you hear that?” when they both froze.

“Yeah, there’s a dude in here, I told you.”

“But it sounded like—” there was a long pause, the only sound someone drunkenly pawing at the paper towel machine, before a long, “Ohhhhh.  Shit.  Let’s get out!”

Then they were gone.

“You jackass!” Sam growled out, because there was no doubt in his mind that they’d figured it out.  “You better fuck me fast and hard, right _now_!”

“It’s what I’ve been waiting for.”  There was no other way to describe Gabriel’s voice and next move as anything other than animal.

The teasing had more of an effect on Gabriel than Sam had thought, and he’d reached his breaking point.  The way he pounded into Sam’s hole was relentlessly, desperate and hungry.  Gabriel didn’t waste an instant, fucking Sam while he could, as fervently as he could, and Sam—

He couldn’t catch his breath, his heart was pounding and he had _already_ been so close—

Gabriel’s fingernails were cutting into Sam’s hip while the other wrapped around his cock were gliding from the lube and precum, he could keep quiet, but no, in this brief moment of privacy Sam took advantage.

“Fuck, Gabriel, you’re a dick but I love you—” he practically snarled, loud enough for it to echo off their stalls walls as he came.

There was a loud moan that burst from Gabriel’s chest behind Sam, and the sharp thrusts turned languid.  Gabriel’s downright feral noises melted into happiness.  Luckily, once he worked Sam through his orgasm Gabriel wrapped an arm around his waist, because Sam’s knees _did_ go out.  They both had to pause for a second to recover from the hot-and-heavy race to the finish line, and in the process Gabriel was slow to let go.

His voice was sweet when he asked, “Ya good, kid?”

Sam rolled his eyes, glancing at the mess of cum covering not just the toilet seat but the bathroom floor and agreed, “Yeah, I’m pretty great.  You wanna take off before we get in trouble?”

There was a kiss placed on the side of his neck when Gabriel withdrew and they both tried to fix their rumpled clothing.  There was a splash from where the condom had been dropped in the toilet and Gabriel kicked the handle to flush it.  They both knew damn well in the final run, they’d been distracted.  They didn’t knew if anyone had come in, and if they did… they pitied them.

Gabriel sacrificed his dignity to walk-of-shame out of the stall first, only to notice that, yes.  He _could_ see feet underneath the very first stall, and everything was dead-silent.

He sent a significant glance to Sam and said, “Wash your hand.  Let’s get outta here,” and even though he rushed, holy fuck, he could see that they looked like goddamn messes in the mirror.

But there wasn’t any time to fix that!  The only time they had was scrubbing with antibacterial soap and hoping the bathroom grime washed down the sink!

They scrambled out of the bathroom back down the hallway and out to the smoker's patio to get some air, _and_ to hide.

Both collapsed down onto a corner table, laughing and grabbing at each other, because they couldn’t get close enough.  After a few tries, they ended up with Gabriel’s legs slung over Sam’s lap, while they coiffed each other’s royally fucked up sex hair and caught their breath.  
  


“You’re all kinds of amazing, Samshine,” Gabriel said with a wide grin, “Thanks for cock-blocking me tonight.”

Sam paused for a second with pursed lips, because… he said something in the heat of, well, _everything_ that he didn’t know was okay.  They’d been randomly kissing and teasing each other, trying to gather their bearing, but Gabriel hadn’t mentioned it.  Maybe he was still being forgiven, so it was way too soon, but it looked like they’d fixed everything so that was great, right?

“Yeah, I’ll cock-block you with my ass whenever you need it,” Sam snorted and stole yet another sweet kiss.  “So long as you’re coming home with me tonight.”

“Eh, I guess I’ll go home with you any night,” he shrugged noncommittally.  “Even though I have no guarantee you won’t fall asleep on me.”

“Trust me, Gabe.  If you’re there, I’m not getting _any_ sleep,” Sam pointed out with an affectionate smile.  “Maybe that’s what the problem was.  You wear me out, and I needed to catch up.  You goddamn hooligan.”

“You love it,” Gabriel grinned, and then it grew wider when he teased, “You love _me_.”

There it was.

“Yeah.”  Sam decided, why to hide it?  “I do.  That’s why I was pissed off you didn’t answer me.  That’s why I stalked you.  And, if we’d have had our date and I hadn’t messed that up, I would have said it a week ago, too.  Is that a problem?”

“You’re just so damn saucy,” he tsk’d and reached out to grab Sam’s chin, “Do I gotta prove another point about how bad I always want you?  You ready for round two already?”

“Gabe.” Sam raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “That hardly screams I lo—”

“But I _do_.”  Gabriel cut him off with words and actions, scooting closer so he was now in Sam’s damn lap and shutting him up with a much deeper, intent-fueled kiss.  “Mm, yeah.  We should get outta here, shouldn’t we?”

“I’d like that.”  Sam was filled with warmth and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with Gabriel, and pretend like this past week of bullshit never happened.

“Yeah, no, I mean, we should _really_ get outta here.  Security is looking around like they’re on a mission and I’d bet money it’s for us.”

“Oh.   _Oh_!  Yeah, we can romance at home, but let’s hit it,” Sam agreed hurriedly, and jumped up, grabbing Gabriel’s hand and looking for the nearest exit.  Sam chuckled from pure adrenaline that hadn't weakened at all, "Never had a bounty on my head before!"

Just as they were spotted, Sam was yanked towards the alleyway and they took off running, Gabriel announcing, “Yep, I love you, too!” as he cackled all the way to the main road.  As they searched for a cab, he winked and proudly announced, “I’ll prove it to you again, soon as we get home.”


End file.
